A Pirate's Life for Me!
by MissPiscean
Summary: The Strawhats arrive at Fairy Tail to find Lucy left the Guild! Wait! Luffy and Lucy are Siblings! But where is their little sister! Find out!
1. Zella Heartfilla's Profile

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 1Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Pirate's Little Sisters

~ Zella Heartfilla 's profile~

Nickname: Ze

Gender: Female ( she has size C boobs)

Height: 5'

Age: 14

Siblings: Monkey D. Luffy, Lucy Heartfilla, Portgas D. Ace (very close with each of them)

Personality: Hyper, Happy all the time. Sweet as pie, Loves candy and pumpkin flavored anything. Her real personality is pretty much hidden behind her Jester persona; which she is using as her substitute personality.

She is a naturally brilliant acrobatic expert and contortionist.

* * *

~Appearance~

Hair: pale blonde, wild pigtails that she puts into her hat, her wild bangs cover her left eye.

Eyes: her eyes are green with a ring of orange fading in.

Skin: peach with lots of dark freckles, mostly across her nose and cheeks.

Extra:

She wears a two tail velvet jester hat that stops at her waist, it is purple and white striped/w fist sized bubbling cauldrons at the ends, with lime green liquid in the cauldrons. The hat is usually pushed back a little to expose her bangs, it's also baggy around the head and thins out at it reaches the cauldrons.

Outfit items:

Knitted green cropped long sleeve turtleneck top, the sleeves end at her wrist with a velvet 6 point purple and white jester collar that covers her hands and has tiny ghosties at the ends.

Around her neck she wears a velvet purple and white 5 point jester collar that is as wide as her shoulders and has small tiny bats at the ends.

She wears orange bubble shorts, with a white thigh high stocking with a black checkered pattern and 1"in of purple lace at the top; held up with a single outer side garter strap with a tiny pumpkin connecting to it, and a plan white knee high stocking on the right.

On her feet she wears knee high black boots, with velvet 6 point purple and white jester collars around the tops of her boots with tiny skulls.

Power:

Halloween Mage

(she can conjure combustible pumpkins and skulls, she can call up a fighter from Halloween masks, and spontaneous magic tricks.)

Weapon: a 4'ft cane with thick green and black diagonal stripes, tops with a head sized smiling jack-o-lantern atop a purple and white 6 point jester collar with little bells at the ends.

Magical Companions:

Jack the Pumpkin: he is a head sized pumpkin who can show and feel emotions, he Laughs deeply, and inside his mouth is green slime. he can fly, and Zella usually changes him into a giant horse sized pumpkin for flight.

* * *

~SnowyEscapeƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. A Pirate's Little Sister! Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Pirate's Little Sister!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail. I only own Monkey D. Gussie

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy was sitting a on a bench chatting with Usopp when he got an idea.

"Hey Nami, where is the nearest island?" He asked his orange haired navigator.

"a couple hours away, why?" she asked.

"Well I have an idea but only if the next island is where I think it is." He said.

"The nearest island is more of a peninsula; it's the Kingdom of Fiore." Nami said.

"Alrighty then. Everyone were going to the Kingdom of Fiore!" Luffy yelled as he threw one of his fists in the air.

"Why are we going there?" Usopp asked.

"Were going to go see my little sisters!" Luffy said.

* * *

~ with Lucy~

Lucy was sitting at the usual table with the group. Lucy knew something was up, no one would look or even speak to her. Every time Lucy tried to start conversation the group, would look nervously at each other.

"This is stupid, someone spit it out, what the hell is up with you all." Lucy said thoroughly annoyed by the silence of her group.

"We need to ask you to something." Natsu started.

He looked to Lisanna, who urged him on.

"We need to ask you to…to…to leave this group." Natsu said as he looked at his hands that were in front of him on the table.

"Why?" Lucy said, she felt like she had been kicked in the chest.

Lucy wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not today, even if she tried her tears had been dried up so long ago, her tears ended the day Natsu started dating Lisanna.

"Because we need to make room for Lisanna, and also you are pretty useless." Erza said as she looked at Lucy, Gray watched silently trying hard not to get up and leave so he doesn't have to watch them hurt Lucy.

But he knows he needs the guild, and he has to stay with the team; so he watches and hopes to god it's all a nightmare.

"Ya, Lucy only summons creatures, that sometimes backfire when the creatures have an attitude. The only reason we let you on was because Zella was with you, but she is gone. So you are just a tag-a-long." Natsu said.

"We think having two weak people on our team will drag us down." Erza said.

"Then I'll leave. No need to get mean." Lucy said as she stood up and grabbed her bag and walked to the master's office.

"Well hello Lucy. Can I help you?" Master said as he looked at her from behind his desk.

Lucy was holding the bubbling anger, that seemed to tint her vision a bit red.

"What's wrong?" Master asked as he rounded the desk.

"It seems I have to leave the guild." said Lucy in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Master asked looking up at Lucy.

Lucy looked away from his eyes and answered as calmly as she could.

"It seems I am to weak to stay in the guild. My team has told me they wish to have Lisanna take my place. I don't want to make the team bend over backwards trying to save me every god damn time, so I'm leaving." Lucy said her voice was cold and shaky as if she was trying to stay strong, it only made him mad.

He was so pissed he wanted to punch Natsu, Gray and make Mirajane slap Lisanna and Erza.

"I see, I do hope that you know that I think of you as my very own daughter." Master said as he held back tears of rage and loss.

He waved his hand over Lucy's hand.

"You were a father to me, please understand that I'm leaving so that I don't hurt anymore, I hope everyone can understand this." Lucy said as she walked out of the office.

She walked towards the door, and everyone looked to her as she raised the back of her hand.

She heard people gasped as they saw the mark was gone.

"Lucy…why…" Levy said as she and Gajeel walked over to her.

"I won't stay here when the people I thought were friends; people who were supposed to have my backs, decided I'm too weak. I hope everyone can forgive me for leaving. I do plan on finding Zella and continuing my trainging from there." Lucy said as she walked out of the guild.

Levy ran into Gajeel's arms and cried, he held her close while glaring at team natsu.

"why would you trade Lucy for Lisanna." Gajeel said darkly, everyone in the room went quite as they looked between team Natsu and Gajeel.

"Because she were useless and weak, and plus Lisanna is way hotter." Natsu said as he had his arm around Lisanna's waist.

"you are one dumb bastard, I hope someone beats the crap out of with your own fist, You Asshole!" Gajeel yelled at him as he ran up and punched Natsu repeatedly.

Two of the guild members pulled him off a very bloody Natsu.

"Gajeel! Calm Down!" one of them yelled.

Gajeel stepped back and walked over to Levy, who hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

Many others who were friends of Lucy, were sobbing with each other.

"You pack of Bastards!"

"Slimeballs!"

"How Could You!"

These were the most of what was yelled at the team, who just ignored it.

Master was seething with anger as he walked up to Natsu, who had been cleaned of the small amount of blood.

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! And Lisanna! Stand up right now!" Master shouted at them in a booming voice that quieted the guild.

"Why should we?" Natsu said.

"Because I fucking told you to you little shit stain!" Master shouted again.

With that Team Natsu was standing at attention.

"How could three do that to your team member. This guild is FAMILY! You don't get to decide who gets kicked out! And Lucy should not have had to come to me saying that they were weak, when I as well as many of us here have seen you at your very lowest. You little Shits better be happy!" Master said as he punched both Natsu and Gray.

Mirajane slapped Lisanna and Erza very hard and then stormed back behind the counter.

* * *

~With the StrawHat pirates~

(Luffy's POV)

We just arrived in the Kingdom of Fiore, I can't wait to meet my little sisters.

I see them every year when we pass through Fiore, but for some reason I felt as if I needed to visit them today.

We were walking into the village when I saw blonde hair from behind a bench.

"Lucy?" I said as I rounded the bench with my crew behind me.

She was staring at her two suitcases without even glancing at me, like she was thinking about something.

I looked at Lucy who looked as if she would break, but she was holding it together like she did when we were children and she didn't have any tears to cry.

"Lucy what is going on here?" Nami asked as she hugged Lucy, who hugged back.

"I left my guild." Lucy said her voice shaky as she fought back tears.

"Where's Zella?" I asked her as I put my hand on her shoulder, she seemed to break just a bit more at my question.

"She left the guild a year ago, Natsu was trying to get creepy with her. When she refused him, he began to verbally bash her; then Lisanna came around and it got worse. So she left the guild and when I said I had to stay here to train, she left me as well. She sends lots of letters though." Lucy said as she smiled sadly, a lone tear falling on her pale cheek.

"Why? We thought you were happy the last time we visited.?" Usopp asked as he and Nami made Lucy sit on the bench, while i clenched my fists in anger.

"Well our team kicked me out, and called me weak. So I left the guild, I was going to just pack up and wait for the next train to the town Zella is staying in." Lucy said as she felt a tears trickle down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

"Who are your old teammates." Zoro asked as he placed his hand on a katana handle, his eyes were dark.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because were going to go kick some ass." Sanji said as he and Zoro exchanged a look that said 'let's make this the most painful thing they have ever experienced.'.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna are their names." Lucy said quietly as she crossed her arms loosely around her self.

"Usopp stay here with the Lucy, Nami come with us." Luffy said as he placed his hand on his hat.

They all walked angrily, yet somehow calmly towards the guild.

"Aye, Captain." Usopp said as he started to tell Lucy about their adventures, to make her feel better.

~with Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Luffy~

(No one's Point of view)

"So, Luffy how shall we be of service." Sanji said as they stood in front of the door of the guild.

"Zoro, Sanji you kick as much ass as you can, only go after Gray and Erza. Nami you take on Lisanna." Luffy said.

"but Luffy, Erza is a girl." Zoro said.

"doesn't matter were pirates, who gives a shit at this point." Luffy said, his voice was angry and dark.

"You got it Captain." Zoro said smirking.

"Let's go kick some ass." Luffy said as they walked into the guild.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

* * *

So this is the Project I've been working on for the past fews months, I'm going through my old stories I took down and revising them for your entertainment. So I hope you understand! I'm sorry to those reading Beast Master! I have a chapter I'm going to upload soon, So just a a couple more days! I Promise! I luv you guys!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. Missing Wonderland! Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Missing Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or Fairy Tail, I only own Zella.

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy walked into the Guild and looked around, his eyes narrowed in on anyone who dare meet his eyes.

"Oi! Where is Team Natsu!" Luffy shouted, everyone looked at him and the to Team Natsu, who were in the back being shunned.

"Were Over here!" Shouted Natsu, from his spot holding his bruised and steadily swelling cheek.

Luffy walked over to him calmly despite his anger, and when he got near the table he stopped and crossed his arms.

Behind him stood his team, Zoro was looking darkly at Natsu, Sanji was glaring at the team, Nami was practically fuming with rage.

"So your Team Natsu, I expected at least a challenging group. But instead I see a group of pathetic Jackasses…..I'm surprised Lucy even joined you idiots." Luffy said darkly, his eyes piercing Natsu's very soul.

"Lucy?! You spoke to her? What she say, that we were the bad guys?" Natsu said smugly.

"Ya, That blonde bimbo is anything but a wizard. I mean seriously, even her own celestial summonings backfire if the spirit is a prick." said Lisanna, who had a fading hade print on her cheek.

"You guys are Ballsy, I'll give you that. But right now, you're going to need brains." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"How do you know you aren't speaking to her older brother and his crew of pirates?" Zoro said as he crossed his arms and smirked at Team Natsu, who were shocked and slightly afraid.

"I didn't know that blondie had any other siblings besides Zella." Erza said as she composed herself enough to speak.

"Lucy and Zella are my little sisters, but I also have older brothers. So not only am I going to brutally beat you, but you'll get a visit from one my brothers. He will beat you three times as bad, to make up for the one missing." Lucy said as he cracked his knuckles and reared his fist back, before slamming it with rocketing force against Natsu's other cheek.

Sending the Pinkette slamming into the wall behind him, even as far as going through it entirely.

Luffy pulled his fist back to himself and stood with his arms crossed, his face was shadowed by the rim of his hat.

He then nodded to his crew, whose eyes seemed to glow red for an instant before they attacked the remaining members of Team Natsu.

Zoro punched Erza in the face, Sanji kicked Gray in the back of his legs and then in the back of the head with a follow up roundhouse kick, Nami hit Lisanna in the face with her staff and then in the stomach as Lisanna fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

When they were done beating them to a pulp, they walked back to Luffy who was smirking widely.

"I can't wait to see what Ace does to them. Come on, we have to get back to ship before Chopper freaks out." Luffy said as he waved the crew to follow him, they nodded and followed after.

They reached Usopp and Lucy quickly, and found Robin had joined them.

"Robin-Chan! Lucy-Chan!" Sanji said, hearts filled his eyes as he all but skipped over to them.

"Robin? I thought you were with Chopper and Franky?" Nami said easily as she brought her staff down onto Sanji's head, his face colliding with the ground instantly.

"Chopper was worried, when you didn't get back immediately. He was more worried Zoro had gotten lost and you were all finding him." Robin said as she stood from her spot beside Lucy.

"Oh, Okay. Let's go back to the Sunny. I'm Hungry!" Luffy said laughing as he walked up to Lucy, who was face palming.

"The never changing stomach of Monkey D. Luffy Ladies and Gentlemen.." Lucy said as she smiled, the others grinned as well.

They all made their way through the town, sometimes stopping at shops to gather supplies.

All the while they chatted about everything from The voyages of the Strawhat Pirates, to Lucy's training.

"Ya it's been rough, but I've mastered my summoning and even got Aquarius to Like me." Lucy said, sweatdropping at the mention of Aquarius.

"And how is Zella?" Robin asked, watching Lucy's expression change from happy to nervous instantly.

"She was doing good last time I received a letter from her, she even has a job as a knight in Blackwell Castle." Lucy said, barely managing not stuttering when she saw Luffy glance at her with a suspicious look.

"Really, when did you hear from her last?" Luffy asked, smiling even though he was watching her face closely.

"About 9 months ago, but I've yet to hear from her since her last letter….even then I was worried." Lucy said quietly, looking away from his eyes.

"Let's talk about that later." Luffy said, smiling even though Lucy knew she was in for being grilled.

"Okay." Lucy said glumly as she looked at the now interesting ground.

~Time Skip~

They arrived at the ship, to see Chopper launch himself at Robin; who caught him with ease.

"I thought the Marines caught you all." Chopper sobbed as he hugged Robin tightly, and began blabbering things into her neck.

"Marines? Where?" Luffy shouted, a shocked expression on his face.

"They were sailing past the dock a few minutes ago, Luckily a large cargo ship covered us from view." Franky said as he joined them on the main deck of the ship.

"Why are the Marines here?" Nami asked Lucy, her eyes wide.

"Possibly because of the guild building exploding a while back, we just barely got it repaired. Ever since then there has been a Marine ship or two around." Lucy said as she looked at the shore line, to see a couple of marines walking around on guard.

"We need to leave, Now." Nami said as she started giving orders, which were quickly obeyed.

Within a few minutes they were already setting sail, leaving the peer behind them quickly.

~Time Ship~

Luffy had finally found a moment alone with Lucy, they were on the stern of the ship.

"Lucy, tell me about everything from our last visit 2 years ago to the last time you got a letter from Ze." Luffy said, his voice was unusually serious for him.

"Even before your visit she has started to use Hatter full time, it seems to be replacing her completely. I haven't seen the real Zella in it seems 10 years, only 'Hatter' and 'Alice'. It scares me, to think that her alters have taken over completely. I noticed before she left her hair was trying to turn black, she had a full streak of it underneath." Lucy said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the railing.

"And in her letters? did she seem any different?" Luffy asked her, as he stood next to her a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I believe the first week she was 'Hatter', but after that she was totally 'Alice'. Her handwriting was neat and tidy, and her words were serious and to the point. She never even mentioned anything about her job except she had one in BlackCastle." Lucy said as she looked up at Luffy.

"I'm worried she's losing control of her alters, I'm not even sure if she's still alive, all communication stopped 6 months ago. I've tried to get her to respond but she's screening my letters and I keep getting them sent back, not even opened." Lucy added in.

"We need to find her, she wouldn't have broken contact unless she was in trouble." Luffy said.

"We also need to find her before her alters get too strong." he added in as an after thought.

"Agreed." Lucy said, sighing.

Luffy patted her shoulder comfortingly and walked away.

"Lucy, it's not your fault she left. She was always going to want to go her own way, but it's time she returns. So don't blame yourself, you're an awesome sister." Luffy said, smiling at her and continuing his exit.

"Thank you Luffy." Lucy said to the wind, smiling as she followed after him.

The next two days were filled with the normal happenings of the very rambunctious crew, even so much as having to fight two sea kings along the way.

It was day Three of the voyage when they saw what looked to be a small boat with two men in it drifting lazily.

"Hey Luffy! There is a small boat out there. It looks like two guys are just floating in the middle of ocean. Should we bring them on board?" Ussop shouted to Luffy.

"Sure, try and get their attention." Luffy said as he smiled from his position standing beside Lucy.

"Luffy, you do realize taking random strangers onto your ship is dangerous. Especially for you and your crew." Lucy said as she face palmed.

"Luffy! It's looks like Ace! and some blonde haired guy." Ussop shouted once again.

"ACE! Hurry pull them on board!" Luffy shouted excitedly, only to have his celebratory fist pumping be caught by Lucy's pale hand.

"Wait, he said there was a blonde man with him, I don't think Ace would have brought Marco with him." Lucy said curiously as she held Luffy's arm loosely.

"Then who did he bring with him?" Luffy said, a hand on his chin.

"Go to the main deck and you'll find out you morons." Zoro said grumpily from his zapping place on the side of the ship.

"Alright then, you big jerk!" Lucy said as she dragged Luffy down the steps, but not before she stuck her tongue out at Zoro playfully.

When they got onto the deck, Ace and the mystery man were already on board talking with the crew.

"ACE!" Luffy and Lucy said as they launched themselves at him, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

Ace just let out a breath and laughed as he wrapped his arms around his younger siblings.

"Hey Lulu." He said to them, using their combined nicknames.

They are after all the same age, both of them being 18 with Lucy being born first on July 1st and Luffy born of May 5th.

They were always close with each other, and never minded the combined nickname.

Both of them then looked to the other person next to them, and their blood froze.

"Hello Luffy, Lucy. It's been a while." said the blonde man, a scar marring his Left eye.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, Luffy stood beside her equally shocked and holding back tears.

Lucy broke first, she let out a sob as she threw herself at Sabo; hugging him tightly as she cried in joy.

"Sabo, W-We thought you were d-dead. Y-You Ass." Lucy said as Sabo hugged her back.

Luffy broke from his shock as well wiping tears from his eyes and snot from his nose he launched at Sabo and Lucy, knocking them down in the process.

The three were hugging in a pile of tears and just a bit of snot (courtesy of Luffy).

After they had drenched poor Sabo in enough tears and snot they all went into the Lounge Room to catch up with each other and reminisce, when after a while Ace brought up the fact that Zella was no where to be seen.

"So where's Zella, is she downstairs?" Ace said as he leaned back in his chair and looked to Lucy, who was now sweating and fidgeting.

"She's in Blackcastle." Luffy said oblivious to the undertone of Ace's question, which Lucy caught as 'I told you to watch out for her, where is she?'.

Lucy blanched and jumped at Luffy, putting a hand over his mouth angerly.

"Damn it Luffy! You didn't have to tell him that!" Lucy whisper shouted at him frantically, Luffy narrowed his eyes and struggled to make her let go of him and his muttered out his reply.

"Why not? Zella is also his sister." Luffy said, although it was muffled through her hand, the two of them not noticing Ace and Sabo's dark auras.

"Lucy…...I thought I told you to take care of her." Ace said as he stood up and walked up to the two of them, who were struggling on the floor.

They looked to him and they paled, their eyes got wide as he brought his fist down on top of their heads.

They fell back and rolled around in pain, cursing at him loudly.

"Why did you hit me?!" Luffy shouted as he clutched his head in agony.

"Because, You clearly didn't visit them enough to even check if Zella was still there!" Ace said as he crossed his arms, and gave them a stern look.

"Why hit me then? She was going to leave on her own anyway. She is part of this weird siblingship." Lucy said as she sat up and rubbed her sore head achingly.

"I know, but she is only 14! She could get hurt, or killed, or even kidnapped for all we know! We need to find her!" Ace said as he began pacing, Lucy and Luffy just sweatdropped as they watched this.

He hadn't changed at all from when they were younger, no matter how many times Lucy or Zella got hurt he still worried about them.

You wouldn't think it, if you saw the way he acted with Luffy and Sabo; but with his sisters he was always and forever a Worry-wort.

After a full hour of listening to him scold and lecture them about safety and such, Sabo intervened with a pint of sake; which calmed him down enough to releases the deathly bored duo from the dining room.

They crept onto the deck and fell face first onto the ground, exhausted from listening to Ace gripe at them.

"Remind me when we find Ze…..to fuckin' kick her in the face…..hard…..multiple times even." Lucy said as she swiveled her head to the left to look at Luffy, who was looking at her with the same exhausted expression.

"You got it…." He mumbled as they drug themselves up into a sluggish stand and helped each other walk over to the side of the ship, where they plopped down and leaned against each other; before falling asleep instantly.

Ace and Sabo walked out of the Dining room to find them sleeping soundly, holding hands as they slept.

"some things just don't change between the two of them, they slept like this when they were kids too." Sabo said as he nudged Luffy's foot, Luffy just grunted and kicked back absenymindedly in his sleep.

"I still can't but worry about Zella, I heard BlackCastle was going to war with a neighboring City. What if she gets drafted into the fight, she may unleash Red." Ace said worriedly, looking out into the vast blue sea.

"We just have to put our faith into her, and pray she's safe. That's all we can do as brothers, at some point she has to fight her own battles." Sabo said, putting a hand on Ace's shoulder.

Ace sighed and looked to Sabo, patting his shoulder.

"I know, but I won't stop worrying about her." Ace said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's something you do well, Worrywort." Sabo said jokingly, dodging a swing made my Ace.

"why do you guys always call me that!" Ace said running after Sabo, who laughed and ran past him.

while they played extreme tag, Nami and Robin watched this and laughed.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long! But here you go My Little Luvs!

Sorry it's so short, I'm working hard to make them on time for ya'll.

I hope you Enjoy!

Faithful Writer,

~Snowy


End file.
